Mantan
by Seemp Vruul
Summary: "Hatano-san pernah punya mantan?" Hancurlah satu hari yang damai Hatano hanya dengan sebuah kata. Jitsui bukan hanya iblis belaka rupanya. [HataJitsuHata] Absurd, humor gagal, middleschoolAU, OOC, tydac jelas, dan plot mainstream.


**Mantan**

* * *

Desclaimer :

Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji _-sama_

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini selain untuk senang-senang hehe /heh

Warnings :

OOC, gajelas, cheesy, receh, reversible couple dan kawan-kawan.

.

Pernah suatu ketika Jitsui menatap Hatano kosong. Senyum manis masih terukir di sana. Tak biasanya mulutnya bungkam tanpa ide plot _manga_ _shoujo_ nya yang antimainstream. Sementara Hatano memilih mengisi perutnya setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di gimnasium.

"Hatano-san pernah punya mantan?"

Belum tandas roti isi di dalam mulutnya, lelaki belah tengah itu tersedak. Jitsui pun mendengus.

"Biar kutebak, lebih dari satu?"

"Jitsui."

Jitsui menggedikkan bahunya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Seperempat sisa rotinya dijauhkan begitu saja, Hatano kehilangan selera makan seketika. Ditatapnya pacar lelakinya itu. Lawan bicaranya asyik membalik halaman buku tebal yang sebelumnya dibiarkan teronggok tanpa minat.

"Kau cemburu? Astaga,"

"Maaf?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Jitsui?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Hatano hafal mati bahwa Jitsui tak mungkin membuka topik sepele macam ini jika tidak ada sumbu kompornya. Setelah ini mungkin ia harus menginterogasi Amari dan Kaminaga. Miyoshi jika perlu.

Dipijatnya pangkal hidungnya menahan tendensi emosionalnya, ia belum mau mati muda terlebih dalam genggaman setan―Jitsui maksudnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kupikir aku cinta pertamamu," tak mau kalah begitu saja, Hatano balas melepar kerlingan dilengkapi senyuman miring. Percaya dirinya naik begitu saja teringat ucapan si mangaka jauh silam tentang pengalaman cintanya yang nol besar.

"Aku? Hmph,"

Entah mengapa ganti Jitsui yang menyeringai, walau tipis.

"Amari-san pernah mengajakku date dan kuterima dengan senang hati, oh itu jauh sebelum Hatano-san bergabung dengan basket club. Menonton bioskop dengan Tazaki-san dan ia memberiku kecupan. Kaminaga-san juga pernah membawaku blind-date dan berhenti mengajak karena selalu berakhir dengan semua wanita menjadi haremku. Gamou-san―"

"Oke, oke. Jadi perkataanmu bahwa kau buta cinta itu bohong?"

Wajah Hatano merah padam. Dibalik topeng malaikat kalem itu ternyata menyimpan iblis penyiksa. Rasanya tak apa jika sekarang melampiaskan amarahnya.

Jitsui tak menjawab. Mata obsidiannya menelisik milik Hatano. Tahu benar sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu belum puas menebar marah. Angry bird yang memasuki hitungan ketiga sebelum menjadi satu dan boom, meledak.

"Jadi pernyataan cintaku sia-sia belaka?! Kenapa tak kau pacari saja semua dalam kelas kita, malah memilihku yang pendek begini?!"

Jitsui hampir saja melontar tawa mendengar kalimat sensitif yang paling dibenci Hatano sendiri, jika saja lupa dengan tujuan akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau tega membohongiku?! Salah apa aku padamu?" Sejak kapan kapten basket club ini menjadi melankolis?

Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Hatano pamit diri. Beranjak dari kursi tempatnya dalam ruang kelas yang telah lenggang beberapa jam yang lalu. Mukanya keruh. Belum sampai pergi jauh―

"Hatano-san,"

―Jitsui menarik lengannya. Oh, matahari di senja hari memang selalu memikat.

Si surai legam menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak pernah bohong mengenai pengalaman cintaku,"

"..."

"Soal cinta pertamaku," ditariknya Hatano untuk kembali duduk. Semburat merah nyaris tak ketara mewarnai wajah porselennya.

"Hatano-san lah cinta pertamaku."

"Lalu?" sisa rajukannya masih tersisa rupanya. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri wajah Hatano sama merahnya.

"Aku yakin Hatano-san lupa hari ini apa, tapi, happy anniversary, Hatano-san,"

"Kau menipuku,"

Baik Jitsui dan Hatano sama-sama tertawa geli.

Diraihnya wajah Jitsui hati-hati, takut pecah seketika.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," Seringai _smug_ khas Hatano melebar.

Jarak keduanya pun tereliminasi hingga habis.

Matahari pun telah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

* * *

Fin?

* * *

Omake :

Jitsui beringsut dari futonnya. Menarik lampu tarik hingga remang-remang. Hatano refleks menutup mata dengan lengannya. Mata cokelatnya tak terbiasa dengan kebiasaan insomnia Jitsui yang selalu menyalakan lampu tiba-tiba. Jitsui tersenyum persis seperti tadi.

"Jadi, Hatano-san punya mantan berapa?"

.

.

Halo! Ini apa ya― Iya saya tau kok ini absurd tenan teheee


End file.
